Efffective Planning
by MorganaxMorgauseforever
Summary: Visiting Cenred proves to be fruitless for the sisters as they are forced to wait for him to show, whilst they do they both find their own way of passing the time that's much more enjoyable then reading a book only stopping when the king at last makes an appearance. Or do they? Better summery inside and even better then that, the story.
1. Whilst they wait

**New story,**

**Saw a scene in Game Of Thrones and this idea just hit me. Thought to myself that this is Morgana and Morgause all over and Cenred being the little creepy king he is was perfect for it,**

**Think this is the better one out of both my stories if i say so and enjoyed writing this, of course i'm going to hell for it but either way i still enjoyed doing it.**

**Hope you all like it to and the second half will be up soon, that's if people like this one first.**

**Happy reading :)**

**I don't own Merlin...(Not that i would want to did anyone see the last episode, crap all over but cried when Morgana died so hard my cat was looking at me funny) **

**Don't own Morgana or Morgause either but if i did...Oh, Hello Satan. **

* * *

Morgana was sat in one of Cenred's many library rooms. She had been surprised on coming across this one day as she had always believed Cenred to be a man of barbaric means, wild and dreadfully unmannered. Now while her initial theories were indeed proved on coming face to face with the Essitir king, Morgause had insisted and so she had allowed herself to be dragged along for the official visit.

And just as she had predicted she didn't like him one bit. He was smarmy and sneaky, and just an all-round creep.

Of course that was the first time she had ever saw the other man seeing as Uther never liked to associate with him so didn't step foot in his kingdom. But even if she hadn't of been told what he could be like by her sister she still would have thought him a detestable pig, but Morgause did inform her and so wasn't taken in by his what he seemingly thought was charming behaviour.

He was a man of the very basics that was what she had deduced when sitting in his throne room with Morgause and the king. He had little patience shouting and barking orders out at his knights and treating his servants less then he would his hunting dogs, it didn't surprise her however that for all his little thoughts for the people around them he never once spoke or treated her or her sister like that.

She had to smirk on returning home with the blonde when they left his castle as the other woman explained that for a man with a straight forward attitude to life and had a place on a structural standard for everyone which was basically he thought himself better and so was on the top, his one along with a few other weaknesses was always beautiful women.

He was a sucker for a pretty face and often kept one like he kept his swords, at his side. But for all his whiles with the opposite sex he never had the same one, each night and the ones after it was a different one. Frankly she was surprised he managed to find new women as she was sure he had been through nearly everyone in his kingdom.

Well all but two that was.

She had to laugh he made no efforts to hide his attraction to both her and her sister, it was so obvious she found herself almost feeling sorry for him, if he wasn't such a lecherous snake in his attempts. She found it just easier to quietly despise him and be done with it.

She did have her sneaking suspicions that if it wasn't for the fact they possessed magic and could easily kill him if they so wished, he wouldn't have had the patience to want them around and by rebuking his advances constantly mocked him in front of his knights. But as it was they were still here and he knowing that they wouldn't change their minds took to leering at them instead.

No there was only one person whom Morgana was undoubtedly in love with and she was of a much more pleasing sight, even if she did spend the majority of their time with the stupid king planning…..Plans.

Which was why she went exploring, she wasn't one for listening in on conversations that she knew would bore her and spending any amount of time that wasn't necessary with that man was something that would indeed bore her so she left them to it.

The first time she had been here she had wandered the entire breadth of the huge keep coming across rooms she didn't think he had or doubted he even knew about. He did seem vastly trivial and apart from fights and wine and women didn't seem like he could hold a conversation which is why she knew she had found solace in the library, two levels underneath the throne room.

Coming across the labyrinth of books she had decided to take refuge with it was decided that this was hers from now on, and every time they visited she would come here for the quiet. Let them have their war room. Little by little when they went their separate ways Morgana would make changes to the room bringing in furniture from other rooms and brightening up the gloomy atmosphere making it her own.

She liked her comforts and so spotting a seat like bed in the room a floor above she coasted two of his knights to help her they gave her funny looks but remembered that as they were a semi - permanent fixture in the kings castle he said they could have what they liked and so that included their services.

They wasn't happy when she told them to bring down the heavy bed from the upper floor but did so grumbling as they dragged it into the library as she directed them where to put it.

At long last she told them to put it by the wall near the huge fire place and stood back to admire her creation as they left the room rubbing their aching arms muttering under their breath before going back to their patrols.

With the added last touch of gold and red curtains her room was complete. She would have chosen a different color given red was the Pendragon color but it really did go and after so many years of living in Camelot, it was deep seated. Plus it was a nice color.

Happy with all her hard work she settled down sinking into the plush pillows with the book she had been reading, she looked at the fire grate which was empty making the room seem cold as she frowned and with a flash of gold flames sparked into life and jumped up high crackling. The sudden rush of heat washed over the room giving it the final added effect as she smiled once more before getting lost back in her book.

Not long after the door opened again as Morgause entered, she looked around the room long forgotten by Cenred but had been claimed by Morgana and shut the door moving further into the room. She made her way through the shelves finally coming to the other end and smiled as she was greeted with the sight of her sister deeply immersed in her book, lip in between her teeth as she concentrated.

She looked around the room and had to admit that her sister had done good work with it. Each time they had come here she would disappear leaving her to talk to Cenred alone. She knew the younger woman didn't like the man at all she didn't care for him herself but he was a fool with an army, one who she knew was entranced by her and so exploited that to their benefits.

At first she was annoyed that Morgana had abandoned her but as they conversed the king would always make crude suggestions and vile comments. She had no problem as she had heard worse and so could take them with a smirk and a quiet threat, but she was glad in the end that she did leave because more than once Cenred had made remarks involving her sister and that she did not care for.

They may have had a relationship/ tremulous friendship based on what they could get out of each other. It didn't include sex as she refused. Instead allowing him his little jokes and words, that way it would seem like he had won a small victory in this alliance that was so very much one sided.

But that was in serious jeopardy the moment he had suggested that if she wasn't willing to accommodate him then maybe Morgana would, that had her blood boiling and her magic itching to teach him a lesson. No one said anything about her sister and got away with it normally as she would have tortured them but as it stood he was still the fool with the army and so she merely smiled and with carefully voiced words, said if he made any more remarks about the younger woman in such a way she would castrate him…Awake.

He seemed to have got the message on seeing her expression and tone and so backed off with his hands held in surrender appeasing her slightly, getting back to how they could rid the world of the Pendragon's instead.

The rustling of paper had her looking around breaking out of her memory as she watched the other woman lick her thumb and turn the page still engrossed and not noticing she was there which Morgause took to her advantage as she crept up closer behind her and bent down slowly, still trying to be as quiet as possible. She waited for a few more seconds looking at the book Morgana was reading before very slowly she slid her arms around her shoulders and wrapped them around her.

Morgana had been so entranced by the book she didn't notice the arms until a head came to rest on her shoulder making her jump slightly,

"Morgause"

The blonde smirked and pressed a kiss to her cheek as the raven haired woman turned her head slightly and smiled.

"That was mean"

The older woman chuckled as she tightened her hold making Morgana lean her head back resting it on the top of the make shift chair.

"How was your talk with….Him?"

Morgause chuckled kissing her cheek again before standing and moving to the other side Morgana watching her as she sat down next to her

"The good king has yet to show"

Morgana frowned as she marked her page and closed the book setting it aside as she turned back to face the blonde.

"What do you mean?"

Morgause made a face of displacement as she spoke in a tone that matched, "It would appear that the idiot as actually taken to being a king and has gone to see about a warlord threatening some village…..Some place, I don't really care"

Morgana nodded as she took in her sister's unhappy expression and smiled slightly moving up so she was sitting practically on top of her before leaning into her side.

"So does that mean we're going home now?"

The other woman bit her cheek before shaking her head sliding her arms back around the younger woman pulling her closer to her so that her back was against her chest.

"No, we shall wait. This is the only time I'm willing to divulge so if the next time he suddenly feels like playing hero, it will be the last time he sees us. This shall be his first and last chance."

Morgana snorted a little, knowing that Morgause was serious. It didn't matter if he had gone to rescue an entire town or even a kitten; unknowingly he had offended the blonde and so was on his last warning even if he didn't know it yet. She nodded snuggling down further into the body behind her as Morgause moved so that they were more comfortable.

"So what shall we do whilst we wait then?"

The question itself was an innocent one and had no underlying means to it, but to Morgause it did and so her mind went astray when her sister said the words as she glanced around the warm and cosy looking room and the deep curtains that blocked the sunlight from making any appearance as she smirked. Nobody was coming in Morgana made that clear that this was her room and she wanted peace so people gave this floor a wide berth leaving the younger sorceress to her reading when they came the castle.

Cenred wasn't going to show anytime soon and even if he did he would know where they was as she was just like Morgana, certain that he didn't even know his own castle all that well and when it came to something like libraries he wasn't a man for books and so, wouldn't be turning up to disturb them either.

The fire was still raging in the hearth making the room warm and Morgana who had been in here for some time was feeling a little sleepy as she lent back and rested her head on the blondes shoulder just as Morgause looked back down.

She saw the opening of her sister's dress and the expanse of creamy skin on show as she bit her lip; knowing but glancing at the door anyway she was certain no one would be making a show before she very slowly let her hands slip down as they traveled down over the body in front of her.

Morgana opened her eyes as she felt Morgause's hands slide from around her shoulders and smirked knowing their destination as she lifted her head looking at the blonde.

"Is that what you want to be doing? Don't you remember Cenred's face when he first saw us, imagine what others would do if they were to come in?"

Morgause shrugged as her hands had reached their destination and Morgana closed her eyes letting out a slight moan as the blonde cupped her breasts gently, she let her head fall back on to the other woman again who was squeezing the soft flesh in her hands.

"Who could forget something like that" She murmured bending her head and kissing the side of her neck earning another moan as Morgana shifted slightly, indeed who could when the king of Essitir walked in on them one day. They had been directed to their chambers that they sometimes used when on longer visits and seeing as he had an official task at hand and so didn't want anyone to know he was seen talking to a known sorceress and especially didn't want them seeing the king of Camelot's daughter with them.

Word might have gotten back to the old goat and then their plans might have been jeopardized. He may not have been the smartest when it came to general knowledge but he at least had the sense to hide them he knew that the blonde woman would be pissed at being told what to do but he would have to deal with that later and got back to his business.

The two women had left in the direction of their room with Morgause being as predicted fuming with Morgana behind her as they reached their chambers. Morgause stormed in and went into a rant as the other woman followed and shut the door after her, she knew her sister would be angry all day if given half the chance and so decided to take the opportunity to put their wait to good use.

Before they had left their home they had been indulging in the day and allowing themselves a lie in something which Morgause didn't really do but ever since Morgana came into her life she had let a few things from her studious regime lax a little and spending a little extra time in bed was one of them.

Of course it helped when she shared that bed with a stunning raven haired woman.

They had been teasing each other all morning and Morgause never one for taking defeat, gotten Morgana worked up until the point she needed more than just a few simple words and gestures. Morgause smirked at seeing the state her sister was in and ground herself down slightly on to her hips once more relishing the slight grunt the younger woman gave out before she got up and moved over to the wardrobe leaving her sister on the bed wondering what just happened.

She had been pouting when she realized that Morgause wasn't going to indulge her and so had sulked all the way to Essitir which normally on anyone else Morgause would have either shouted at them or plainly got rid of them but on Morgana she found it adorable and so laughed.

Then the stupid king had to go ruin her mood by making them wait. She wasn't a very patient woman and so hissing at the serving boy who was going to walk with them and both watching as he fled, they both walked off in the other direction to their room.

Which was what led them to this as Morgana turned around making sure the door was properly shut once more and moving over to the blonde with quick stride who was still ranting before pulling her down and kissing her, the blonde uttered a muffled sound of surprise at the sudden move but didn't take too long to see what was going on as she responded and placed her hands on the other woman's waist.

Morgana moaned when hands began travelling up her body and landed on her breasts as the blonde held them in her hands squeezing them before she broke the kiss panting slightly eyes closed as Morgause continued to caress her breasts.

"…Bed" She muttered as Morgause nipped at her neck and nodded before she turned them and walked her backwards pushing her down onto the soft mattress quickly covering her body before getting back to their heated session.

They didn't know how long they had so they began removing each other's clothes almost ripping them off one another before Morgause held Morgana back down again the younger woman looked up to see the feral smirk the older woman bore and swallowed the lump in her throat, before Morgause bent down and captured her lips once more.

Cenred had after making sure the visiting royal left made his way up to the sister's guest/permanent residence room. He knew he would have to go up seeing as Morgause wouldn't come down to him, he pissed her off and king or not. She didn't care.

Coming to a stop outside their door he could hear muffled noises from inside and assumed that Morgause was still ranting, shaking his head he had to think. He found the blonde beautiful beyond belief and admittedly scary as hell, but even he didn't think anyone could keep up a tirade this long, how did anyone talk for that amount of time. He didn't really converse with Morgana but he had to feel sorry for her knowing she lived with the other woman.

Without bothering to knock he opened the door and strode in not for one second expecting to come upon the sight that befell him as he stopped in the doorway staring at the naked back of Morgana as she let her head drop back and was moaning out which, he had to say was pretty arousing and already he could feel certain parts of his body start to pay attention with the noise.

But never, ever did he think that the person she was currently sitting atop of would be Morgause as he saw the flash of blonde hair and watched still gripping the handle as Morgause sat up slightly wrapping her arm around her back pulling her closer the other hand somewhere around the front and he didn't have to be a genius to work out exactly what she was doing given the sounds Morgana was making as they got louder and more frequent.

Morgause leaned in taking one of her sisters breasts in her mouth sucking hard emitting another gasp from the woman in her lap, hands slipped up into her hair as she rolled her hips making her groan out around her nipple.

The king was still watching in silence as the two in front of him made love to each other his member getting tighter in his breeches almost to point of pain before his hand slipped off the door making it bang back and he looked up to see both woman now turned to face him.

It was still silent in the room with Morgause's arms wrapped around her body still keeping her tight to her as Morgana was a little freaked at seeing the hideous man in the room seeing them like that.

"Cenred"

He snapped out of his dumb trance to see the stern expression of Morgause as she looked on at him as he licked his dry lips, she seemed more displeased that he had intruded then the fact that he had just caught them fucking,

"Is there anything you want?" She asked still staring annoyed as he looked from one to the other for a few minutes as Morgana placed her head on the blondes naked shoulder and he saw Morgause run her hand up and down her back muttering something before kissing her arm. If the fact that he hadn't of seem them fuck was enough to shock him then seeing a renowned and terrifying woman act so sweetly to the other woman then that had him stunned.

"You're making Morgana uncomfortable" She suddenly said as he glanced at her,

"What"

"I said she doesn't want you here so get out" This time she spoke more bluntly to him as he stared at the two still in each other's arms before nodding. It might have been his castle, and yes he was the king and so could do as he pleased. But Morgause was a sorceress and a very scary one at that. Plus he was still in shock so with a final nod retreated and shut the door.

He stood outside their room taking in all he had just seen and after a few minutes started making his way to his own room.

He didn't often keep information that he didn't think was of any use but he could of sworn that Morgause told him Morgana was her sister…Yes he was almost positive that she did.

So if they were related, why were they having sex? Granted it may have only been by half but they were still sisters, blood, and they was just own the corridor…Naked, and fucking.

Making his way to his chambers quickly his breeches becoming tighter the more he pictured their bodies; he knew he would have to sort out this little problem. Any questions he had would have to be saved for later though he doubted Morgause would tell him anything. Entering his room he shut his door and made his way over to his bed sitting down.

At least this explained why they had always rejected his advances, even if it did create just more arousing thoughts for him to try and not think of.

Coming out of the memory of the day Morgause smirked and chuckled nodding her head before getting back to her task as she tipped Morgana's head slightly pressing open mouthed kisses up and down causing her to shiver under her touch.

"It's not anything he hasn't seen before" She muttered making her way along the soft skin nipping at it slightly and making her squirm.

"True" The other woman moaned as the blonde resumed her caressing of her breasts and sucking harder on her neck. The younger woman's hips moved slightly the more Morgause touched her and the blonde seeing this decided to speed things along dropping one hand from her breast and sliding it down her dress never stopping until it came to rest just at the top of her navel.

Morgana's breathing hitched when she felt her sisters hand lower and her hips jerked again when Morgause cupped her sex and was rubbing gently applying pressure every so often making her moan and the blonde grin as she continued to kiss her neck nipping the pale flesh.

"Oh…..God Morgause

Morgana closed her eyes and pressed her body back against the other woman's as she carried on rubbing her through the fabric of her dress as her breathing increased.

The room was silent apart from the crackling of the fire and the occasional broken moan coming from the younger woman as the blonde continued her ministrations on her body, the slow burning that had been simmering in her lower half of her stomach was quickly coiling, threatening to erupt.

Morgause was pressing open mouthed kisses to her neck and she felt like she could literally melt, and with the heat from the fire suddenly making the room a lot more warmer than it was before. That possibility seemed to be getting more and more likely.

It was a few teasing touches later and Morgana could take no more. Suddenly sitting and turning, she threw herself onto the older woman arms sliding around her neck and pulling her in for a kiss that was sure to bruise both their lips, she was so turned on it was getting to the point she would explode if Morgause didn't stop her torture methods and took it further as the blonde reciprocated eagerly.

It wasn't just Morgana who was also aroused to an extreme height. The noises and throaty moans her sister had been making had been affecting the other woman as she too felt herself getting just as aroused. Though as turned on as she was she was content to keep on teasing the younger woman until she felt her twist and that was when she knew she had done enough if the lustful look on her face was anything to go by.

Sliding her arms around the raven haired woman's back she pulled her closer until their breasts were pressed tightly together as Morgana moaned again into her mouth before sliding her tongue across her lip before she pushed on further into her mouth.

Reaching up Morgause returned a hand to her breast and cupped it tightly in her hand kneading and squeezing as the gasps from her sisters mouth increased as hands gripped her hair.

"Morgause, I need you." She managed to get out in between kisses as the blonde nodded her agreement and before Morgana could try anything, she found herself pushed back down as she hit the soft mattress underneath them and looked up to find Morgause above her looking at her with a feral expression which told her that her sister to, was also at the point of almost bursting.

Taking hold of one of her legs Morgause moved it so that it was on the other side of her body as she moved closer so that she was in-between her legs, as she leaned down and very slowly started to push the dress up her body inch by torturous inch revealing more of her skin.

The younger woman had to grasp at the sheets as the blonde bent an had begun kissing her thighs with each bit of skin that was on show as the tension grew, her hips jerked again as Morgause made her way up her body until she was hovering above her both breathing heavily with the blonde gently rubbing her stomach.

"Oh god please…..Sister….Please."

She looked down at the younger woman who was in a state of utter dishevelment. With her hair being mussed and lips thoroughly kissed. She looked magnificent as she felt her own longing flare up in her stomach and she nodded, bending down to capture her lips again and lowering her body so that she trapped the younger woman where she lay. As they both lost themselves in one another with both thinking that this was the best and only way to pass the time whilst waiting for the king of Essitir.


	2. Making Plans And Remembering Rules

**Thank you to those that reviewed and fave'd here is the next chapter, its a little longer then what the other was but that's to make up for the delay as i had this done like three days ago (White flag) sorry.**

**Anyway i hope you all like it and remember if its not your sort of thing then i'd advise you to click back now.**

**If not then here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Cenred opened the door to the room he only just very recently found existed. To say he was surprised was an understatement at being told there was a library in his castle. Really, a library he thought they were something made up in stories to bore children to sleep. But as he made his way down to the supposed library he had to think that if that was the case then where did the stories come from in the first place.

He really did have to start paying attention to the finer details in the future.

On being told that both sorceresses where hold up in the room a level below the throne room on his arrival back he made his way down to greet them. He needed to come up with a way to appease the blonde who he knew would no doubt be annoyed by his lack of absence. But he could hardly be blamed for that. He was the king, he had a land to run and a duty to the tiny people who festered on it and by helping them he was showing what a kind and good natured person he was.

He had to laugh at his own joke. As if he was doing it for the people? They knew as well as he that he didn't give a dam about them no, the little people was just happy to live somewhere and content to go about their sad little lives in peace and so long as he left them to it everything was fine. They didn't complain and if they did then he got rid of them it was an easy way to go about it.

He really did enjoy killing.

Coming to a stop outside the admittedly foreign room he put his ear to the door. He had learned the hard way about not knocking before entering and he was dammed if there was going to be any repeats. He internally cringed; it may have been a shock to his system at first then arousing, but really not worth the results afterwards.

But secretly it was worth it, just as long as he kept that to himself.

Tapping on the door he waited for a reply but after a few minutes he was still waiting and so mused on what to do for a few minutes, silently debating on the pros and cons of this situation before shrugging and turning the handle. She couldn't be mad at him for doing what she had ordered, he knocked and waited. For anyone else he wouldn't do that, if anything she should be pleased with him.

But who was he kidding she was never pleased, not by anything _he_ did anyway, if reality she would most likely laugh in his face for actually following her demands like the obedient little king he was.

He had to frown at that, he had just come back from painfully slaughtering a warlord. When did he become so whipped?

He knew the answer of course but it was best to just leave it unsaid as he shut the door and listened for any sounds. Still nothing and so he made his way further into the room making his way through the twisty maze of shelves before a few muffled noises had him looking up. Getting closer the noises became more prominent and he faltered in his steps stopping just beyond the last shelve.

This is where he had to think.

The sounds he could hear told him that they were both in the room, but what he couldn't really tell if the sounds where them talking or them engaging in….Things.

Biting his lip he frowned again all this thinking was making his head hurt but it was better that then him making the wrong move and getting physical pain. Morgause had made a number of threats to a certain part of his anatomy that he happed to be rather attached to and not just in the literal sense. The sounds where getting louder and by now he knew what they were doing and so had to remember the rules what the angry blonde told him when she sought him out the first time he saw them.

A few minutes of thinking later he nodded and straightened up before casually carrying on around the last shelf and coming out into the open he couldn't help but let out a small whimper at the sight in front of him.

He gazed at the two women who were lying on the make shift sofa bed in the corner. Well Morgause was the younger woman was kneeling on the floor in front of her in between her open legs, head somewhere the king could only ever imagine being which made his breeches increase in tightness as he watched dumbly as Morgause moaned out. Her eyes were closed and her head lent back against the top of the bed.

She gripped the side of the bed gasping slightly as the younger woman pushed her tongue further inside sending a ripple of heated arousal coursing through her body. She slid her other free hand down across the surface before letting it rest on the back of Morgana's head, her fingers curling in the thick mane of black hair before tensing again.

Cenred for his part remained unknown and was free to keep on watching what he could only describe as every man's fantasy, the warmth from the fire was getting to him and he swallowed the small lump in the back of his throat as Morgause let out another moan her hands gripping the younger woman tighter.

"Sit down Cenred"

The king snapped out of his pleasant viewing on hearing the blonde speak though it was through her teeth and more like a pant but the authority was still there. He tensed slightly himself, just how long had she known he was there?

"I won't say it again"

He nodded his comply quickly and moved carefully in to the middle. He took the seat on the only thing available which was the table and waited for them to stop. He was going to carry on with his now not so subtle staring but then remembered that she had known and so went straight to rule number one in the hopes that she wasn't pissed with him as he turned himself around and looked at anything but them.

She wasn't angry now as Morgana had her occupied but that didn't stop her from being so later.

Focusing on a not so particular interesting spot on the wall above the fire he concentrated all of his might on that one place as the moans and gasps reached a new level. His pants were now at a point of nearly splitting with the tightness and he squeezed his eyes shut before a slight hiss had him risking his favourite part of his body as he snuck a glance in their direction.

Morgana was annoyed that the king had shown up in her little sanctuary away from home and was even more so pissed when he had the audacity to stand there and leer at them like the pervert he was. And now that he was just behind them made it all the more worse she hated his stupid self even more than usual and was about to stop when and idea hit her.

She knew Morgause had told him under pretty much pain of death that he wasn't allowed to watch them and knowing that she would be anything less than angry if she caught him breaking that main rule, she decided that if she couldn't get rid of him as he was intricate to their plan then she would at least make it hard for him when he was here.

Morgause lifted her head from the top and looked down at the younger woman who had stopped in her thoughts and was about to speak when she caught the evil smirk in her sisters green eyes, wondering what she was up to but before she had the chance to ask Morgana had slipped her arms around the tops of her thighs pulling her down onto her mouth as she pushed her tongue in as far as it would go.

The blonde gasped the loudest she had all night and placed both hands at the sides of her sister's head holding her in place. The younger woman didn't seem to mind as she casually started to move her tongue back and forth inside the blonde making her moan out loud her hands tightening in her hair.

Cenred for his part heard the intensity of the gasp and was trying his hardest not to stare but the soft moans which altered in pitch that was coming frequently from the blonde behind him had him trembling slightly, Morgana didn't hear anything but the moans coming from above her so assumed that he wasn't looking and vowed to try harder.

She pushed one of Morgause's thighs up and away from her opening her up more as the older woman looked down in midst trying to control her breathing as the raven haired woman began kissing the sides of her leg but still keeping a hand over her centre gently rubbing it in light lazy circles that had her bucking under her touch.

None of them was expecting Cenred to come back so soon much less be in the same room as them whilst they was busy but both was too caught up in each other to stop now and it would most likely leave the blonde more wound up then she already was which in turn would make for a tense meeting which simply would not do in Morgana's eyes and so carried on her ministrations enjoying the fact she had her sister like this.

They didn't use words as he was around and not wanting to let him hear their private conversations which were silly really as he could hear their appreciations. But none the less when the younger woman caught the look her sister was giving her she silently knew what it was she was so desperately needed and so moved her mouth back down to her centre and resumed her earlier activity.

The blonde moaned again as soon as the younger woman's mouth touched her and gasped when she felt her take the sensitive bundle between her teeth and gently roll it around before covering her entire soaking clit and sucked hard.

She couldn't help the roll of her hips as the younger woman bumped her chin against her causing her teeth to graze over her eliciting a hiss as Morgana rolled her eyes and wrapped one arm around her thigh again and shuffled in closer between her legs and slid one hand up to her breast.

Cenred's breeches was in fear of ripping right there he closed his eyes and tried to steady his rapidly increasing breath. He had to come up with a way that didn't involve him turning around and dying a painful death he just had to think of seriously unattractive things, stuff that would distract him until they finished.

But what to think of

His knights kissing, ok that was something he wouldn't like to see but not enough. The cook's weekend meals, they were in themselves something to fear and many a times he was sure that his tasters had actually died from them, dam he couldn't think….Uther.

That was it Uther Pendragon in his underwear. He shivered as he pictured the rat bastard king in his bare modesty…..And that did it. Now he just had to keep that nauseating image with him until the end.

Morgause didn't know where this second energy in Morgana came from as the younger woman dove into her with a force taking her closer and closer to her orgasm with each stroke of her tongue but she was glad for it, though she had to suspect that it might have had something to do with the man currently trying too hard to look at his death if the shaking of his body had any indication. But she didn't bother with that not when her sister was currently doing oh so wonderful things with her tongue.

The tight spring coil in her stomach that had been gathering was threatening to overtake and she was so close now, her hips was rolling of their own accord and the moans falling from her lips was something she had no control over. Just a few more strokes and then.

Morgana stopped, she pulled back and looked at the shivering form of the blonde as she smirked proudly at her accomplishments and then seeing the murderous look in her sister's eyes once she realized that she wasn't finishing her off.

The younger woman tipped her head to the side slightly not caring about the expression and looked back over to the king who was shaking his head slightly and tried not to laugh at the mumblings under his breath as Morgause looked up and saw him and then back at her sister confused despite the on-going longing in her stomach. Finally the heat took over and Morgause reached up and pulled the raven haired woman back to her wrapping a leg around her waist and keeping her close to her.

'Finish it' She all but shouted at her mentally as Morgana smirked again but nodded and kissed her thighs again getting back closer to her core with each kiss, and with one last look at the blonde she pushed two fingers into her without any warning.

Morgause couldn't help the slight scream that fell from her at the sudden but welcoming intrusion as Morgana began moving in and out almost straight away causing her hips to roll with each thrust again as her body fell back against the back of the bed.

The heat spread throughout her lower half more rapidly than before as her moans grew and she gripped Morgana's hand that had been rolling her breast, almost sobbing as the younger woman's thrust's increased and she bent her head again sucking on her thighs and nipping the skin still thrusting in and out.

Their breaths where ragged as the raven haired woman pushed on her leg again and held her calf in her hand,

'Come for me sister' she mentally spoke to her, even her mental voice sounded husky and out of breath as she gripped the smooth calf tighter in her hand and with the other pushed her fingers in as far as she could before curling them.

That was it the heat exploded within her and spread like fire all over as her back arched from the bed screaming out her sisters name not even caring that Cenred was mere feet from them, Morgana continued to lazily thrust her fingers prolonging her orgasm as Morgause fell back against the surface her breathing still fast and uneven but she was able to open her eyes as she looked down at her sister who was smiling back at her, all traces of her smirk gone.

The blonde held out her hand for the younger woman to take who did so as she moved up her body placing kisses to every part she could reach stopping at her neck and biting gently on the junction between her shoulder and neck pressing her body onto the older woman and pinning her to the bed as she held both her hands back against the back of the bed immobilizing her.

The blonde moaned again under her sisters ministrations as the younger woman nibbled and sucked in her skin leaving her mark on the other woman which she intended so that Cenred, if he survived this ordeal, could see just what he was missing, though now that he had a front row seat she was sure that he certainly knew just what he could never have.

The man in question after just hearing Morgause come undone at the hands of her sister was near to breaking point. He had been biting his tongue as to not make any sounds or even try to speak as he knew he most likely would, but he hadn't realized just how hard he had been biting until he tasted copper and he raised his hand to see red running down his finger.

He hissed a little at the pain and released his hold on his tongue wiping the blood away from his mouth. Now he would have to find something else to try and subdue him along with the images. He frowned; this really wasn't what he had in mind for today.

They continued exchanging kisses for a few minutes as Morgause gathered her energy back before pulling back and staring at the other woman in her lap as she smirked at her in victory. The blonde raised a brow and a few seconds later Morgana let out a small squeal as Morgause rolled them over so she was now underneath the other sorceress as the older woman gave her the fearful shark smile she was revered for before she began her payback.

Morgana closed her eyes and let the feel of the blonde wash over her as Morgause began kissing her neck pressing their bodies close together, she lifted her hands and sunk them into the golden thickness of curls massaging her head gently before emitting her first of many moans of the night as Morgause bit down on her neck nibbling not too harsh but not gently either.

A few minutes later she lifted her head and looked down to inspect her handiwork and was pleased as small purple marks began to form on the stark white skin of the younger woman. This was her way of showing the world and everyone in it just who Morgana belonged to and the very first person who would get to see that would be the man behind them once they finished.

"You may speak Cenred" She added not looking directly at him but turning her head slightly to acknowledge his presence as she saw Morgana roll er eyes at his name and smiled running her hand gently over her stomach earning a shiver from her.

The king heard his name being called and straightened his back from the slight cramped position he had taken to and was about to turn when she spoke again. As if already knowing what he was going to do.

"I said speak I didn't say you could turn around."

He slouched again only tensing when he could have sworn her heard Morgana mutter the word 'fool' under her breath before another moan sounded out and he licked his dryer then sand lips before speaking.

"Forgive my delay but there was a pressing matter I had to attend to"

He waited for her reply and waited with nothing as she bit his lip and with one quick motion, turned in his seat to see what was taking her response.

The blonde heard his excuse and mused her answer with a bored expression as she carried on teasing the woman below her as Morgana closed her eyes and breathed in deeply through her nose as the older woman smirked before bending and the raven haired woman's eyes opened quickly to see that the blonde had taken her breast in her mouth and was licking and sucking the nipple with eager strokes.

Hands still in hair she shifted slightly as the sensitive skin was. Sucked, licked, bitten and pulled at causing the flare of heat to build within her stomach as Morgause bit the sides of her breast before lavishing the same attention on the other causing her to shift again.

She opened her eyes after so long but movement from the side had her looking and she saw Cenred was staring at them both with his dumber than Arthur expression as her anger flared slightly, he watched on not seeing that he had been caught until he happened to glance over and blanched at the sight of the younger sister staring at him with narrowed eyes.

He froze. Crap he had been spotted, this was it she was surely to tell Morgause now and he would die. He tensed up waiting for the inevitable doom only to find himself still waiting for the fury of the angry blonde who seemed not to notice anything other than the breast's she was sucking and squeezing at.

He frowned slightly wondering why she wasn't trying to set him alight and glanced up at the younger woman only to find her instead of being angry as she was before, she now wore a smirking expression as she gazed at him he looked at her wondering what she was doing, as she raised both her eyebrows at him before bringing Morgause's head up to hers and crashing their mouths together in a heated embrace.

Morgause moaned in surprise but quickly returned the kiss as the king watched on. Morgana opened her eyes and glanced at him from the corner still kissing the blonde as very slowly her hand slipped down Morgause's chest across her stomach and down in between them making the older woman jerk suddenly. She smiled into the kiss and continued to caress the blonde as the older woman panted out slightly.

Cenred after long last and with enough smirking glances finally knew what she was doing and returned her glare as she smirked again making Morgause gasp once more just for her enjoyment seemingly taking amusement at knowing this was much better than setting the angry blonde on him if she knew.

She carried on making the blonde moan and squirm with deep strokes until she pulled away and with her mouth at her ear panted through gritted teeth.

"Enough…..It's my turn"

Morgause pulled back from the younger woman her arousal almost at its peak again she was going to return the favour and Morgana wasn't doing to distract her again as she quickly slid down her body so she sat in between her parted legs, besides she still had to talk to Cenred and she didn't see why she couldn't do both.

Cenred saw the sudden change as the older woman moved away from Morgana's mouth and down her body as he stumbled an nearly fell from the table in his haste to turn around. He was still pissed at the younger woman and didn't realize she could be cruel, but then again any family of Morgause's had to be and so was resigned to hearing the erotic noises but not having the pleasure of seeing it.

It wasn't enough that they was in his kingdom and which he had his suspicions about , they had been eying his castle. It was bad enough that he had one of his worst enemies daughters sitting in his library room which in itself was a war worthy crime, it was bad enough that she had magic. Again a war worthy crime. And considering the family she came from father wise, she was here with her with her sister committing an act that was pretty much frowned upon in the entire five kingdoms. And he wasn't sure but most likely a death resulted punishment.

He could forgive all of that because he wasn't one for rules and upholding's himself so didn't bother what they did, but no he could pardon that. But the one thing he couldn't get over, was the fact that it happened to be the two women of his fantasy's doing exactly what he had dreamed of most nights.

Except he wasn't allowed to partake. And Morgana knew that which was why she had now been mocking him because of it.

That dam witch.

Morgause once again now back in her original position gazed at her sister whose green eyes were dark with lust as she moved closer forcing the other woman to open herself up a little more as she leaned in closer slightly.

Morgana closed her eyes again when she felt her sisters long fingers circling her clit which had become extremely sensitive during the entire time they had been together. She moaned out slightly when the blonde pushed her thumb on the nub and began rubbing it back and forth causing her hips to move slightly.

"I care not for your petty excuses Cenred, if you go out make sure you inform me first so that way I don't have to wait." She replied back after so long, he nodded remembering the conversation as he had been focused on the quiet moans which were coming from the younger woman and then thought to himself how he could possibly let her know if he had no idea where she lived.

And from where he was sitting it sounded and looked like she didn't at all mind having to wait, but he was at least smart enough not to say that out loud.

"Yes Morgause" Was his diplomatic response moving slightly as Morgana cried out louder.

Feeling how wet Morgana already was Morgause had no problem sliding two of her fingers inside the younger woman as Morgana cried out much louder than before. She smirked as she kept her fingers moving which in turn was causing the younger woman's hips to keep rolling in time with her thrusts.

"We've come up with a way that will most certainly rid us of the Pendragon's once and for all" The blonde said glancing over at him until a tap on her side had her looking down to see the un happy expression of her sister.

"The ones that matter, sister" She spoke re adjusting her words and making her happy again as Cenred spoke up.

"You're sure"

"Positively certain"

"How?"

"We've…." She began but the movement of Morgana's hips was becoming a bit of a distraction so she placed her hand on her stomach to stop her from moving too much before carry on moving her fingers in and out of her

"We've been thinking, and as Morgana has pointed out her _father_" She spat out the word as the younger woman hummed her verbal disagreement to him being called that as her hips rocked again.

"Is always saying just how strong the kingdom is and just what it takes to be a good leader, well, we have found a way to ensure that not only by the end of this will he have lost his kingdom but he will also have lost his…..Mind to"

"How?" Cenred asked confused and momentarily forgot as he turned around only to come face to face with the blondes angry glare.

"CENRED!"

He had never turned the opposite way so fast in his life as he tensed again this time knowing his death was coming but once again it never did as Morgause just focused her attentions back on Morgana who was now moaning and gasping out louder as every thrust got deep and harder, she twisted the material under her hands as the heat was building and boiling in her stomach and her navel.

The grip stomach tightened as Morgause pushed her hand down and dug her nails in sensing Morgana was close seeing as she could no longer control her reactions. As well as her mouth.

"Oh…..Fuck"

"tut, tut such dirty words from a princess" The older woman teased as Morgana opened her eyes to level a glare at her but hissed when Morgause twisted her fingers making her buck.

Suddenly before Morgana knew what was happening the blonde had taken her fingers out and with a speed she didn't know was possible in a lust induced haze she was flipped over and the hand her sister had used to hold her down was now on the small of her back keeping her pinned to the soft surface under them as the blonde slid her fingers back inside her causing her to cry out again.

"….And just how are you going to make him lose his mind?" The voice from the side spoke up startling them both as for a moment they had forgotten he was there and Cenred knew this as his tone was dry and not seemingly happy.

Morgause for her part didn't take notice of his upset, she lent forwards to add more pressure to the thrusts as her fingers pushed in and out of her sister faster than before as the noise level rose with Morgana ducking her head to try and stem the flow of her moans to no success as she pushed back onto the blonde fingers meeting them each time.

"Simple…..Magic" She looked over and graced him with the first genuine look all night and smirked as he frowned,

"There is a plant called the mandrake root, it only grows in the most harshest of places and so won't be easy to procure but the benefits it has makes that inconsequential."

More curious and focusing on not looking behind him he pressed on.

"How so?"

She smiled never taking her eyes of the smooth flawless cream coloured skin beneath her as she pushed her fingers in as far as they could before spreading them forcing Morgana to cry out again as her back arched and before either of them knew it Morgana was on her hands and knees the blondes fingers still inside momentarily stilling,

"Don't stop" The younger woman bit out as Morgause looked at her before nodding and carrying on not put off by this new position in fact liking it more as it allowed her to move her fingers around more freely as she slid her other hand around her sisters waist as she got to her knees and moved so that she was behind the younger woman as her hand made its way to her stomach where it came to rest near her burning centre before pulling her back to that they were touching before tightening her grip and keeping her firmly in place. Before replying to the king.

"like all plants that are alive the mandrake is only one of the few that are magical and when enchanted, the screams it procures though may do nothing to that of a sorcerer. The ones without magic, its screams provoke the very worst fears of their souls, the deepest recesses of their dark nightmares and bring them to light, never stopping, never leaving them until at long last or sooner depends on the mind, they succumb to their torture and retreat into their destroyed mind."

Cenred took in what she said noting that she spoke without hesitation as to what the effects of this currish plant could do, it sounded like she had experience with it before.

"And just how are you going to….." He had to cut off as the broken and breathy moans Morgana has been giving had turned into low screams and longer sentences of swear words. Before he could carry on. Morgause smirked as she pushed her body forwards keeping her fingers trapped inside the younger woman who had been pushing back harder into her body.

"And just how are you planning on carrying this out? As I recall Uther was many things but stupid he isn't. I think though for the ignorance of him even he will see a screaming plant right in front of him"

The older woman rolled her eyes, at the stupid man in the room with them as she reached up and twisted her hand into her sisters long black hair before pulling, the younger woman hissed in pain pleasure before arching her back again.

"Of course he won't see it, it will be hidden. Though somewhere within his range so that it has time to take hold of his conscious. Once that happens his mind will be ours to mess with."

He had to nod it made sense as another thought came to him

"So is that where your delightful sister comes into it?"

Morgause stiffened, her fingers stopping for a minute earning a low whine from her sister as she looked over at the kings back.

"…Care to repeat that Cenred?"

The man cocked his head wondering what he had said to piss her off as he went over his words and his eyes widened as he shook his head quickly

"That's what I thought" As she carried on with her previous ministrations as the raven haired woman bent her head slightly, she was so, so close. The heat had been bubbling up and was right to the point of it spilling over and she was desperate for her release. If only her sister didn't spend so much bloody time talking to him she could have had it by now.

"As I was saying, that in order for that to happen. Yes you are right Cenred Morgana here will be the one to plant it as she knows the castle better than wither of us and so will have no problem hiding it well." Again he nodded.

"I have to say my dear, I think this plan actually will have a chance of being successful"

She stiffened once again at that, she didn't like the implications of that and so looked to him.

"What do you mean by that"

"Well" He tipped his head to the side mindful that Morgana's moans were increasing,

"I just think that everyone of your plans before have inexplicably not turned out so well before"

She had to muse at that. He did have a point the reason for that was still unknown and she was determined to get to the bottom of that.

"Oh….Oh god, oh fuck…Hmm"

"But I think now this one"

"Oh….."

"Has a really good chance of working because"

"Morgause…..Please, oh fuck!"

"No one will see it coming and no one will be any the wiser"

"Shit….So close."

"Tyrant Uther for some reason loses his mind, no one knows why. Poor little Arthur will despair leaving the kingdom weak."

"Oh….Sod Arthur….Oh god."

"They will try their best to figure out what's wrong but as time goes on they will have to deduce it's to stress. Arthur takes up the mantle still in doubt of his ability. I come in with my impressive army and due to lack of leadership, take over taking them prisoner. Morgana gets crowned queen. You two have your happy little lives and I get to kill them both. I have to say I think you've truly outdone yourself here Morgause."

"OH GOD YES!"

Morgana finally found her release as Morgause twisted her finger's hitting that one place as the rush of heat exploded over her body as she pressed herself back into the blonde behind her who had taken her fingers out and was holding her against her body reaching up to grip her breast's as Morgana shook through her orgasm. A few minutes later she fell on to the soft bed under her as Morgause balanced herself over her and started kissing her neck taking her time slowly from one end to the other as Morgana moaned lowly.

Cenred couldn't help it and took one final glance at the sight that still had his own certain sensitive member throbbing with need and saw the older woman lovingly tend to her sister afterwards. He may have found it weird that they were blood and everything but he couldn't deny that it was clear they did love each other.

Morgana rolled over and smiled up tiredly at the blonde who was nuzzling her neck as she moved so that her sister could lie next to her before shuffling back so that they were pressed close together with the blonde wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her nearer so her chest was to her back.

For the admittedly leering man he was he knew that this was a moment that he knew no one should see and so turning his back on them he spoke.

"Well now that everything is planned out I'm hungry so if you like you can join me later for dinner."

Morgause glanced his way and nodded thankful that he was leaving as the sleep was taking hold of them both and looked down to see her sister already asleep and tightening her grip on her before looking back.

"We might just do that."

With the last they needed to speak he nodded to them but still kept his back to them as he stood and realized just how bad a mistake that was as he let out a unmanly whimper and bending slightly, he spared a quick glance the sisters way and was pleased to see that they were both asleep before he turned and hobbled his way to the door.

Though many would have killed for the opportunity to have faintly glanced at but mostly heard what he had just heard. He didn't find any of the current predicament he was now in at all funny or beneficial to him.

The younger woman had teased him all night, he almost met his end by the blonde, he was sure he needed new pants, he had a little anatomy that was aching and worst of all his chambers was on the other side of the castle.

He frowned as he looked each way of the hall before leaving the room and shuffling down the corridor on his one man mission to make it to his room and not be seen by anyone. If any did he would kill them it was simple but he really just wanted to get to his chambers. Before he even contemplated dinner he first had to see to his other and frankly tear inducing problem that was making him walk like his pants had actually split.

That was it

As he made his way one painful step at a time up the stone steps he found his excuse should he happen across anyone. His pants had split.

It was a far dam sight better than what he really had and though still embarrassing he could always kill them like he had suggested to himself before. Coming out into the main hall he looked all the way around before waddling to the other side and up the stairs.

Dam witches.


End file.
